


Fugacious Euphoria

by MyDaze



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Good Cook Okumura Rin, Mephisto is a guardian, Other, Rin goes to america, Unhealthy Relationships, Yukio Okumura is a piece of shit, Yukio slander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaze/pseuds/MyDaze
Summary: Rin never learns about him being a demon. He doesn't become an exorcist. Now he is only growing away in his own sin of gluttony, yearning to fill the empty void inside him with anything
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

Small differences can make a difference, don't they? In, which a large lake can freeze over in seconds from a climate change.

_'It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world.'_

_\- Chaos Theory_

The life story of Rin Okumura. In which he never becomes an exorcist. He left everything of his life in Japan, including his brother Yukio and his past. Wanting to create a new life, the passion he has to only fill in that void inside his heart, desperately filling it.


	2. An Excursion of Revival

Confusion. Rage. Grief. So many conflicting emotions. Inside him like a category four hurricane, breaking down through everything without hesitation.

He had just returned from being fired from his job after a weird, dog-like creature bit him after getting the child's scarf. He tried explaining to his boss that he didn't knock anything over, that he grabbed a child's scarf that went off her when suddenly a wild creature left mayhem behind in the store. Of course, not much to his surprise nobody, believed him. He tried his best to plead to her not to get fired.

Then, he was walking back to the church. He was scared of what they would say to him after finding out the news. They were so excited yesterday that he got a job, only to lose it the next day. He hesitated back home, stopping by the small park. He whimpered as he gripped tightly around his hands, nails digging into his skin. Swatting away an odd, weird bug creature that was floating around him, not paying much in mind what its appearance was.

He heard laughing then the 'Twhish' of an item. He looked up and froze as it passed by him, taking several seconds of what had just occurred, the sudden sensation of liquid dribbling down his ear and cheek. A trembling hand, moving up to touch where the liquid might be. He moved his hand after touching it. His eyes widened before he screamed, the pain rushing to him. he held his ear as he rummaged into his pockets to find a cloth, anything to stop the bleeding, a sinister laugh erupted from the small crowd.

Eyes glared at them. Eyes that seemed to the on the verge of tears from the pain. Lips curled and snarled, his teeth bearing the few sharp teeth that he had. He stood up and held a handkerchief against his ear, striding to them in full force.

"You... You ass! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
"Hunting what else? It was pigeons at first, but then, I saw a large prey that I couldn't help but find irresistible."  
"You are a disgusting piece of shit. I'm Fuckin' bleeding!."  
"So? Does it look like I give a shit?"  
"Bastard!"

Rin hissed out and swung a left hook at him. It was blocked, the other male laughed as he gripped his wrist and squeezed it with all his force. A whimper of pain left his lips at the pressure. The pain, becoming too much for him as he tries tugging his hand back.

"L-Let me go!"  
"Why should I? I'm doing people a favor, especially if I end up getting rid of the Demon boy."

Fear settled more into him, his breath trembling as he struggled to get away. He was pinned and gasped for air the moment they put their arm again his throat. He let out a plea.

"Please, let me go. P-Please."  
"The boy is begging now!?! How fun!"

He screamed out a shrill, in with a mixture of dry pained sobs. The fucker had just stabbed him in the leg with a knife. It shouldn't have happened, weren't weapons banned in japan? It was that knife he would see people playing tricks around on the internet. A butterfly knife?

"I'm lucky I got this knife. I'm more surprised it passed inspection. Japan has a strict guideline for weapons. But hey. It has perks when your parents are loaded."  
'N-No, I-I'm sorry. Please no more..."  
"Were not finished yet."

The other two that he had. Quickly ordered them to knock out Rin and bring him along. By when the time he woke up and regained consciousness, he was under a bridge. He panicked, only to find his hands and legs bound by rope. He pleaded once more, only to be on deaf ears. His cries of pain drowned out from the sounds of the vehicles passing by.

How long had it passed? He couldn't remember. When he had woken up once again, he was in a hospital, his body sore to the brim, yet he couldn't feel the pain at all. An odd man in pink, flashy attire was sitting in the room. He turned to look at the young boy giving a smile, showing off his multiple sharp teeth.

"Mr. Okumura. Glad you've finally awakened. You've been out for quite a while now."  
"How long?"  
"A month maybe more? Not as long as those other three, though."  
"W-What?"  
"There were three more in that bridge with you. Correct?"  
"Y-Yes, their leader used me as a punching bag... But, who are you?"  
"Mephisto Pheles. Others recognize me as Jonh Faust the fifth."  
"Okay, still. Why are you here? What about Rin and the old man?"  
"Ah, yes. I have some bad news about that. Father Fujimoto had passed away a few days ago."  
"What?"  
"Spontaneous Human Combustion. His body suddenly burst up in flames while cleaning the church. Yukio has already been told of this event as well."

His heart sank to the bottom of the pits. His father. Died? He didn't want to believe it, yet it did. His adoptive father passed away so suddenly, biting down hard on his bottom lip. Tears started flowing down his cheeks, curling up onto himself, he cried in silence. In his mind, he was screaming and cursing, loathing that the world would be this cruel to him.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, looking up. To see Mephisto, trying his best to console the boy of the sudden news. A small laugh left his lip. The expression of uncomfortableness that the older male had, he wipes his tears away the best he could. The tears were quick in replacing with new ones. Still, he smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you. It's tough for you to do this. I can see you're not that good at handling kids or teenagers."  
"By whatever do you mean? I'm a principal, so I do know how to handle kids."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Hey! How rude."  
"But where is Yukio?"  
"He's at Cross Academy. He might be back later to attend his funeral tomorrow."  
"It's tomorrow? I'll be able to leave and go. Right?"  
"Yes, It seems like you're in perfect health now. But you do have some scars."  
"where?"  
"You had to get a few stitches for your ear. It's a bit different in look terms. And a few burn marks from the metal rod we found beside you."  
"Can I get a mirror?"

The older man nodded and handed him a handheld mirror. Rin closed his eyes before letting out a worried sigh, with hesitation. He looked into the mirror. His eyes widened at his appearance. He had a large gash on his ear, wincing as he saw the stitches in his ear. His face had a different array of bruises from dark and light purple. The scar elongated and adorning right above his right eye, passing his eyebrow.

His hands holding multiple scars, yet barely visible. The burn marks were different. Some, still being wrapped and covered in bandages. Those unwrapped can show great contrast of skin tone to how his natural skin color is.

Bitting his lip and looked down, unable to handle how much scarring he would have. He didn't think how much of the difference would it be. His hands grasped the bedsheets with aggression. The other patted his back, tracing circles around his back to soothe the young boy.

"You still have some bruises and burns down from your abdomen and a broken leg. I'll see if I can at least let the doctor have you attend Fujimoto's funeral."  
"T-Thank you..."

He smiled and ruffled the blue-haired boy's head, and with care to not touch his ear.

"You know if you're worried about your ear. You can grow out your hair to cover it."  
"I'll keep that in mind. But can you let me rest? I still feel tired, especially after all that I just learned."  
"Of course, I also got you a phone. My contact number is there, so call me for anything."  
"I-I Thank you. You're too kind."  
"No worries, your father has always been a good friend of mine. It's the least I could do for his son's for what they've been through."

The sound of the door closing shut filled his ears. Rin began to sob. For the loss of his father. He wished he didn't happen like this. It was too soon for his father to pass away. That void in his heart began to grow the more he didn't want to accept it, crying into the night mourning for him.

By the time it was morning, Rin's face was stained red from the crying. His eyes stung, tiredness washed over him. He looked out the window and sighed softly. He held the picture of him, Fujimoto, and Yukio. They were around seven at the time and celebrated their birthday at the monastery. He was scared of attending, so he asked Mephisto to let him go tomorrow instead.

The hours passed on to the day, watching the cloud slowly move and the sun setting. He felt empty, a part of his happiness gone. He looked back down at the picture. A sad smile crept onto his lips. Watching how happy they all were, eating the cake he ended up preparing.

He remembered their faces and smiles when they ate his food. He felt full, more than from eating. But their smiles and cheerful chattering amongst themselves. The happiness they radiated from just his cooking. That is what he ended becoming a glutton.

_More smiles. More praises. More, more, more._

_I want it all for myself, to fill this void._

_Is that so bad?_

The day he visited the grave, it was raining. He didn't mind it. Mephisto didn't seem bothered by it either, as the older male held the umbrella. He looked at the grave. The stone engraved in his name, birth date, and the day he died. Along with a quote. 'A loving father and priest.'

He closed his eyes and turned away. Then his eyes lay on Yukio.  
The boy walked toward his younger brother, hobbling as he held the crutches in his hands to help him maneuver. He panted and looked at his brother, only to freeze at the harsh glare from him.

"I hate you if it wasn't for you. Dad might still be alive."  
"W-What?"  
"Dad got a call saying that your pay wouldn't be enough to compensate the damage you did at your job. We then learned you got fired on your first day. Dad thought you would be back soon, but you never did. He spent the entire next three weeks. His health wasn't the best, but he still searched for you. I'm at Cross Academy. I get called that dad died! After he got a call that you were in the hospital and unconscious along with three others. They said he wasn't feeling well. Then, his body just burst into flames."

Yukio bit his lips as he glared at Rin. Tears running down his face, slapping away Rin's hand, and pushed him back.

"I hate you! Dad would still be alive if you weren't so damn fucking reckless!"  
"Yu-Yukio, you don't mean that."  
"I do! I always hated you for so long. I hated how much dad liked you more, how he would, spoil you. I wish. I wish I weren't your twin brother!"

Yukio screamed out all of his frustration at Rin, the older boy, who gave a pained smile to his younger twin.

"Is that so? Well, let's end our ties here. Were no longer brothers, if you wish it that much."

He turned around and moved to Mephisto, never looking back. The footsteps of the other retreating far away. His eyes glanced at him.

"Mephisto, can you do me a favor?"  
"Of course Rin."  
"Can you help me leave the country? I want to be away from here as far as possible. I might go back to school as well. I want to get into a Culinary School."

The purple-haired man's eyes widened before smiling.

"Escoffier? Le Cordon Blue? Those are well-known schools outside the country, as well many others."  
"Where are they?"  
"They both are worldwide. There's one in France and the other in America. Other schools have one in Italy, Switzerland, United Kingdom, Spain. There's one here in Japan, but you don't want to be here. Those are just a few that are known to be the best schools for culinary. There's almost everywhere. I think there's one in India as well."  
"Thank you, but maybe America. It would be nice to start all over again. I'll change my name as well."  
"Oh, that so? What do you think of changing it then?  
"Ito Yuuri."  
"Yuuri? That's a nice name."  
"Glad to hear you say so."  
"I'm sure you'll want to get out here as soon as possible. Just wait until you heal. I'll prepare everything necessary."  
"Do I need to get adopted again? I'm still underage."  
"Fujimoto put me as your legal guardian, in case anything happens. So, you're good."  
"I guess I'm grateful for this."  
"No problem, I'm happy to help."

_The void. It grows more and more. I want to fill it up. Will this hobby of mine become a deadly obsession?_

_More, more, more and more. Just let me drown in my sin for their smiles, to fill up the emptiness inside me, even if it's temporary._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO I decided to write this story for pure fun. There are a few errors here and there, but I will fix them later on.
> 
> be ready for Yukio's slander because I hate that shit. Later on and very toxic relationships. uwu I only know that, not an actual functional and healthy romantic relationships. Who she/ Never heard of her.


	3. Inexorable Egomania

Yuuri looked around the airport biting his lip before a huge smile plastered on him. He couldn't help but feel excited knowing that. He finally got into Escoffier, to be exact. 

He looked around, trying to find the person that Mephisto mentioned to him. He then saw a sign in Japanese with his name. _ 'Ito Yuuri.'  _ With haste, he walked there. There was a woman, long red hair and yellow by the ends, that along without a shame wearing a bikini top, shorts barely reaching her thighs, and a sweater or a flannel wrapped around her waist, thigh-high socks, and black boots.

She was chewing gum and blew a bubble before it popped, chewing it again. Her purple, almost fuchsia like eyes, her gaze is like a snake. She hummed while placing the sign down.

"You're the kid?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am. It feels like I'm an old hag. Kirigakure Shura, but in America, it's Shura Kirigakure. Call me by my first name if you want, don't care about honorifics either."

"Ah... Will I be learning English here too?"

"Yeah, along with the core classes that along with the subject. But If you already did some college courses back in Japan. It will help up speed up the process and not spend too much time here."

"Uh... Okay. Yeah, I did a few classes, not sure if that will help with anything."

"Don't worry too much bout it Kid, Mephisto and I are here to help. So focus on the most part on getting your associate's degree."

"I will thank you."

"Now, let's get you a haircut. That mop of hair won't look good."

"Just a little bit, please!"

"No! Shut up about your insecurities and suck it up, wimp!"

Had he expected this to happen? Yes, did he think he would experience discrimination just because he was Asian? No, but at the same time. That was his fault, believing that he wouldn't be discriminated, in America. _Right,_ in every country. There will be either xenophobic people, racists, or a combination of the two. Why does he always expect the best outcome, knowing well how shit the world is from growing up?

He sighed as he ignored the comments his classmates made and laughed at their idiocy. A smirk grazed across his feature. He pulled his hair back, grabbing it by a hairband, holding it up high. He placed the hairnet and apron, his name grazing across his embroidered name while listening to the chef's instructions, a smile appeared on his lips.

All the students gave out a response in unison. _'Yes, Chef!'_

_More and more, praise me for I can feel happy. I need it, please, praise me and give me recognition. My heart desperately aches for it. I'll do anything for it._

_Gluttony is the sin worse of all, for what I crave is what makes me starve the most. Feed me past my fill, for I feel like it will never end._

Yuuri sighed as he looked up to the night bright sky of Japan. The past six years have felt so long, yet short; three for his degree, another three to try his best to get his name out.

Had he succeeded in the latter? He hoped so. That praise he needs is desperate. The eye bags showed proof of his hard work. The scars from the mistakes as the rookie, the criticism he took from his mentor and strangers. An aching into a deeper hole, an abyss almost.

Feeling not human, but just a doll walking by, just being there for nothing. Yet, He felt the praise he desperately yearned for came from that who was with him from the start.

His smile widened as he rushed over to the man he hasn't seen in years, only listening to their voice from their conversations on the phone. Being held in their arms, their laughter, the sweet scent he never expected to miss so much; sweets, the smell of ink, a scent he can never fully describe but only label it under him. _Mephisto. _

He smiled as he looked at the older male. Looking the same from the first time he met him, humming as he felt his hand on his head. He closed his eyes as he leaned towards his touch.

"I never thought I would miss you this much."

"I didn't either. I guess I grew fond of you."

"Likewise."

_Ah, this kindness that he gives. I feel selfish to want more. I want it. I want him to keep giving me this affection, let it be out of pity. I want it all for myself._

"Yuu... Yuuri!"

He snapped out and looked at Mepshito and smiles. 

"Sorry, I must be a bit tired from the flight. Jetlag and all."

"let's go back for you can rest. To get used from the time difference."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Let's go now."

The two conversed on the way back, riding in the limo. Yuuri, discussing his adventures in College and the different places he visited during the past three years. When he looked out the window, he saw the Coal Tars.

It was years back that he noticed these things. He always thought they were a trick his mind was playing, paying no attention to them. Until a ghoul almost attacked him. Lucky for him, Shura had saved him before he would get hurt. He then learned about the existence of Gehenna. It had taken a while for him to accept this. Then learning the Mephisto was a Nephilim.

As time passed, he still didn't pay attention to them. It wasn't like he had something against them. After all, the one who took care of him after Fujimoto passed away was Mephisto.

He looks at Mephisto, his attire different from before. The jester-like pants are gone, replaced with long white suit pants and wearing black dress shoes. He wouldn't deny the man looked better like this.

"You look better now. Your sense of style improved."

"What do you mean? I always had a good sense of style."

"Says the one that wore jester pants and looked like a clown."

He laughed as the other pouted like a child. He grabbed a small box out from his bag, handing them to the male.

"I remembered you said there was a patissier you liked in France. I bought some of their macarons' the day before I left."

"Thank you, how sweet of a boy you've become. I remember how much of a trouble maker you were in high school."

"That was years ago. I'm different now."

"You're still the same in my eyes."

He smiled as he looked down, his hair covering the frame of his face. A soft sigh left his lips. Over the years, most of his scars disappeared or are barely visible. His ear has healed up nicely. He still had some insecurities about it, letting his hair grow out to his shoulders.

"I'll look for a job as soon as I can. I don't want to be a bother for you."

"You aren't a bother, Yuuri. Don't ever think like that. But if you wish to find a job quickly, I won't go against it either."

"Thank you."

He smiled as Mephisto petted his head. He turned to look at him as the male smiled in return.

_I want to monopolize him. To be the only one to see his gentle smile, I want him for myself. Please, be mine. Your kindness fills me up, makes me greedy for it._

_More, more. I want more than what we have now. Can you be mine? Because I want to be yours._

Months had passed, only for a few days till valentines, working at the cafe he started two months ago. Having a bright smile as he talked with the other chefs and the waiters, swiftness, and precision in each plate. The bell ringed, indicating more customers. He heard the waiters greet them.

He halted for a second as he heard a voice sounding familiar. Shaking his head and went back to work, not thinking much about it. He cooked the rest of the orders before his break started.

Sighing and taking off the hat as he walked out of the kitchen. Walking to one of the tables, asking for a cup of water from one of his co-workers.

"Yukio, how was the trip yesterday?"

"It had a bit of a challenge but nothing too grave. Luckily no one was severely injured."

"Mid-level, right?"

"Mid-level and a few dozens on Low-levels."

"Wasn't it a trip for training the ex-wires?"

"Yes, but it was a surprise it did happen. Just thankful it wasn't an upper level."

"True, then that would have been a problem."

"Ito-san!"

"Hmm? Yes, Mai-san?"

"We need you for a few desserts. Tanaka-san isn't here."

"Alright, I'll be there in a second."

"Thank you!"

He felt a pair of eyes on him, having no care for it. He stood up and headed back into the kitchen, preparing the desserts. Carefully, taking out the souffle's from the oven, dusting them with powdered sugar, using the stencil that had the cafe's logo.

With care holding the ramekin with mittens, making sure to have his hands steady. Placing them on the plate, he called on the waiter to take them. he hurried to prepare the other orders.

He sighed as he finished, the day over now, including his shift. Looking at the clock _'23:30.'_ He and some of the other chefs had finished deep cleaning the kitchen for this week. He left the cafe and headed to his apartment, quickly texting Mephsito good night. He laughed as he read the message that he had received from him.

His eyes closed as he felt the cool breeze of the wind. Slowly, opening his eyes, as he stared out to the sky.

"Rin?"

His whole body froze as he heard that name. The one he wanted to forget, to leave behind. Now, who the fucked called him by that name? He turned around to see the male, having two moles near his eyes, one under his lip, and wearing glasses. _Fuck, it's him._

"I'm sorry, you must have confused me for someone else."

"No, you are Rin. You froze when I called out the name."

"Hahaha, No. I'm not him. Maybe we look alike."

"No, because, last time I saw him, he had a scar over his eye, as do you."

"Look, I told you. I'm not Rin. So leave me alone and fuck off."

He turned around, but the fucker, grabbed his wrist.

"Rin, I'm sorry for what I said. Please forgive me."

He stayed silent before yanking his hand away. His glare, focusing on the younger twin.

"Now listen here, four eyes. I don't know who you are. I'm not Rin. It's Ito, Ito Yuuri. So fuck off before I decide to break your jaw."

He walked off in a hurry, leaving him behind, running to his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He fell to his knees and sighed. Bitting his lips as the tears fell down his face. Forgive him? Like hell, he would. He was still hurt by what he said. He didn't want to forgive him nor for his own sake.

The sounds of footsteps going down the hallway, the sound then stopped. He didn't look up as his tears blurred his vision. Felling the warmth of a body, then the scent that he started to cherish.

Returning the embrace as he nuzzled into his neck. The soft sound of his humming soothed him. The two stayed like that, Yuuri pulled away. He looked at Mephisto and smiled. While to older male wiped away his tears and gently caressed his cheek.

"Come on, go sleep. It's been a long day. We can talk about it tomorrow if you want."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

_Please, it hurts. I want you so badly._

_Your kindness is intoxicating._

_I want you more than anything. I'm becoming obsessed. Please, don't leave me. I don't know what I would have done without you._

_I don't think I would be able to live without you._

_I think._

**_"I think I'm in love with you."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHHA, YAH THOUGHT IT WOULD'T HAVE THIS SHIP!?!?!?
> 
> But honestly, I'm not a big fan of these ships. Since incest, but like we make fucking jokes of 'What are you doing step-bro?!"  
> This is bro without the step. like I'll be honest. This ain't my favorite incest ship from this series lol. jk jk, As much I kin Rin, I love Amaimon more.
> 
> But yeah, Like I've said We having toxicity in this place. So maybe, you might know what's to come.


	4. Chronic Nympholepsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story chapter contains drinking, self-harm, from of blackmail, as well M-matured scenes (technically it's subjected but ya know what I meant.
> 
> It's rated +18 so do be cautious as it does hold some rather sensitive topics.

He hadn't seen Mephisto after his sudden confession. It was guttering to Yuuri, after all for him. He1 meant the world for him, the sun almost. He felt alone and empty, biting his lip as he closed his eyes, downing the third can of Strong Zero. The alcohol, reaching him hard as it would always do, closing his eyes as his face flushed red from the drink, of course.

His mind would wander to fantasizing about the older male. How gentle he would be, caressing his body, teasing him. As well; how rough, aggressive, possessive wanting to feel the run of his sharp teeth grazing and marking every inch of his body.

Opening his eyes and looked down his pants, mumbling 'fuck' under his breath. His tent, groaning to be free from his pants, hesitant he unzipped and slightly pulled down his pants along his boxers. Biting his lip as he slowly began to stroke his shaft. He returned to fantasizing how it would be with Mephisto, each lust-filled desire different from the other.

Please, let me have you. Fill me from this emptiness inside my heart. Just don't leave. I-I can't handle it.   
I need you. Please, Please, I only I have you. I don't want to be alone. Please, never leave me.

He stopped as he looked at his hand, covered in the sticky release grabbing a napkin as he wiped the substance off, throwing it in the trash. He bites his lip as muffled whimpers started it soon burst into loud cries. Tears, running down his face wiping them each time, his heart ached. 

He wasn't sure exactly what he felt, just the feeling of emptiness. The empty void grew more every second the view of his world became barren, feeling that nothing could keep him happy. That, nothing was important. To keep existing. That he only felt happy. By keeping himself busy.

Was he happy? Did he always feel content with what he was making? Did he enjoy living? Did he know himself well enough to know? If he forced a smile or just enjoying the seconds of his life? Did he see the world in vibrant color or a darker saturation? Why did he felt just living in an old worn-down book?

Was he even worth to be still living in this world?

No, he had a reason. That reason; was Mephisto. He would have him no matter what.

He smiled as he had a crazed look. He laughed softly, wrapping his arms around himself. He grinned and cackled maniacally. Bitting into his ginger nail, chipping away at it and slowly to his skin, tasting the blood, letting it keep going as he didn't falter at the metallic-like taste.

He licked his lips of the blood humming happily. He held a box cutter, fiddling with it in his hand. His eyes crinkled closed as he smiled. Hands trembled as he felt the blade near his skin. He started to hasty slash it against his skin, not deep enough for how dull the blade from past use.

He still Remembered his words like new clear water from last night.

'"You don't love me, and I can't love you at all."  
"N-No, I do. I do love you. You mean everything to me. I've been loving and yearning for you for the past seven years."  
"You don't. That is not loving. You're confusing it for something else. please stop because it sounds like an obsession to me."  
"B-But I love, I do love you. You're everything to me and have been kind to me these whole past years."  
"You're confusing kindness for love. I don't love you in that manner and never will."'

He giggled as he licked the droplets of blood from his wrists from the cuts.

"I'll just make you love me by force then, let be of fear, or pity... I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine..."

He called Mephisto and waited as he heard the ringing of the phone to dial the other. The sound indicated it was answered and picked up.

"Yuuri, have you come to apologize, or is there something else you wanted to say?"

A shiver ran down his spine, hearing the cold tone from Mephisto. He never thought how much he would enjoy hearing that type of mannerism directed at him. He laughed and bites, his lips.

"Oh no, never. I don't come here to apologize. Instead, to place a wager. How far would I go to have you love me."  
"What the hell-  
"Should I hurt myself? Threaten to commit suicide or hurt innocent people instead?"  
"Yuuri. Don't joke about stuff like that."  
"Oh, but I'm not. I love you so much I'll do anything. Mmm, I do remember that Yukio works in the same place that you and shura share."  
"How did you find out about that?"  
"By Shura! Who else? It's easy to convince people If you act like a ball of sunshine. Lowers their guards enough to gain some pretty good information~."  
"What are you going to gain from this?"  
"The Vatican cherishes their exorcist, right? Yukio must be a high-ranking one at that too."  
"Yuuri... Don't."  
"Then you'll agree to love me!?"  
"No."  
"Awe~ Well... Let's see what's to happen. I even invited Yuukio later in the afternoon for lunch tomorrow. Bye-bye ~. Let's play the game. Every three hours pass by. There's a chance someone might die. Who will it be? There are lots of people here in Tokyo. So choose wisely, what you want, but don't bring the Vatican into this. It's between me and you, Mephisto."  
"Yuuri!!"  
"I. Love. You~."

Yuuri ended the call. He giggled as there was a knock on the door. He licked his lips and hummed. 

"I never said when the game would start."

He smiled and walked to the door, walking out and heading to a bar. He had a mischievous and dangerous look in his eyes as well, filled with lust.

Love me. Love me. I'll do anything to have your attention focused on me. So never pry away, because I don't know what I'll do if you don't try to stop me, so love me, because some people might die in sacrifice to get your attention back onto me.

Choose wisely. I don't care if you'll end up hating me. As long I have your attention. It perfect enough for me. If I die and you pity me for the following years, it's good enough as well. Which route shall I take, which one will dig a hole into you once it happens?

Walking into the bar, he takes a few drinks chatting idly to a few into a bar. Yet, he felt eyes prying into his skin. He shivered and looked around to find the owner of that piercing gaze. Turning around to meet golden eyes, surprised the male also had green hair. Walking toward shim, the other incited him for drinks as they chatted about random topics. Getting into the hours of the night, Yuuri was tipsy and more than likely drunk. He whined, knowing the trains had stopped service now. It was 1 A.M now. He had probably until around 6 A.M till the train started again. 

The other male offered him to stay at his place, as it was a few blocks from here. He gladly accepted and was helped by the green-haired male towards the apartment. He laughed and stumbled along the way, hugging and giggling nonstop as he kissed his cheek. He ended up being pinned, again the wall once inside.

"you can be a tease, but it's not bad seeing how easily drunk you get. I'll let you sober up a bit more. then we can have some fun."

He shivered as he felt their lips around his neck, feeling their tongue graze across their skin. He whimpered and combed his fingers through his hair, letting out small moans. He closed his eyes, falling to the pleasure he was receiving from the other. Soon, only darkness encompassed him.

When he woke up, he was sore all around, bite marks, hickeys scattered all across his body. He felt sore mostly from his ass, stumbling as he tried getting up to fall off the bed. The male waked up and helped Yuuri back into the bed before going into another round with him. Yuuri wouldn't deny he enjoyed every second of it.

How much he would tease him, feeling his hands across his throat making him gasp and wheeze for air. The rush of blood to his face, the beating of his heart. How indifferent he treated him harshly during those moments but as well gentle when he needed it. He let himself become immersed by the pleasure with the male.

He wouldn't forget the experience but defiantly wouldn't meet him again. He was never going to meet him again, after all. He had Mephisto. To Him, Mephisto would always be better than anything he had ever experience even, during his intimate moments with the other, calling out the male's name he had recently meet. His mind would always be thinking of Mephisto. 

After all, he was like the sun. He couldn't live without him.


End file.
